deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Bond
James Bond is the main character of the 007 media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * James Bond VS Agent 47 (Completed) * James Bond VS Alex Rider * James Bond VS Austin Powers * Batman vs James Bond (Abandoned) * James Bond vs. Frank Martin (Completed) * James Bond VS Nick Fury * James Bond vs. Jason Bourne (Completed) * James Bond vs. Joanna Dark (Completed by JTH11) * James Bond VS Ray William Johnson * Sterling Archer vs James Bond * James Bond vs Lara Croft (Completed) Battle Royales * British Spy Battle Royal Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Green Hornet * Michael Scarn (The Office/Threat Level Midnight) * Phil Coulson * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * The Spy (TF2) History Death Battle Info Background * Age: Mid to late 30s * Height: 5' 9" presumably * Occupation: 00 Agent, Former Royal Navy Commander and member of the SBS (Special Boat Service, sister unit of the SAS) * Has an IQ of 200 * Irresistible to any women * Loves alcohol and gambling Weapons * Walther PPK * Beretta 418 * Walther P5 * Walther P99 * Heckler and Koch UMP-9 * HK-416 Assault Rifle * 500 Nitro Express hunting rifle * Savage Model 99 * Winchester .308 target rifle * Golden Gun (Can shoot threw most Armor) Gadgets * Geiger counter * Booby trapped attache case * Homing beacon * Jetpack * Gyroplane * Minox Camera * Polarizing Sunglasses * Ring Camera * Tear gas * Garrote watch * Wetsuit * Underwater jetpack * Skyhook * Mini-rocket Cigarette * Japanese Prosthetics * Fake Fingerprint * Cigarette Gun * Flamethrower Spray Can * Fake Nipple * Wrist Dart Gun * Flare Gun * Ghetto Blaster Abilities * Understands and speaks French, German, Italian, Japanese, Danish, Russian, and several other languages * Really good in multiple fields of science * Can drive or pilot almost any vehicle * Excellent knowledge of history and politics * A decent cook * A crack marksman * Adept swordsman * Adept martial artist ** Was trained in ninjitsu * Fairly athletic * There is very little he cannot do Feats * Regularly takes on armies of mercenaries or criminals with only his suit and weapon on hand and always comes out unscathed * Survived a heart attack * Fought a mother f*@%ing Giant Squid * Rarely loses a game of poker, even while drunk * Outsmarted and took down Francisco Scaramanga, the best assassin in the world * Singlehandedly destroyed SPECTRE headquarters * Claims to never miss with his Beretta * Barely comes out on top against the physically superior Spectre assassin Mr. Hinx * Survived accidentally being shot by a sniper, falling off the top of a speeding train, and down what appears to be more than a hundred feet into the waters below * Fast enough of a quickdraw to take out Vargas with a Harpoon Gun * Kills a sniper with a shotgun * Regularly performs death-defying stunts * Defeats Alec Trevelyan, a rogue 00 Agent who is equal to Bond in every way * Casually arms a bomb while being fired upon by machine guns * Survived being electrocuted, poisoned, lit on fire, having his groin flogged with a carpet beater, stomped on with football boots, shot with his own Beretta, tortured, and many nasty falls * Has always outsmarted the main villain of each one of his movies in some shape or form * Fights secretive criminal syndicates and saves the world in the process on a daily basis * One of the most iconic characters in fictional history Faults * Depends too much on his gadgets * Is a huge Alcoholic * Has a fatal weakness for women and can be exploited * Is still only human * Has a habit of crashing any vehicle he gets into * Most of his gadgets won't be useful in a fight * Doesn't have any armour * Lacks any superhuman strength ** He has been shown on many occasions to be unable to defeat a physically imposing individual without outside help * Is married to the job *Is a bit hot tempered * Can at times be very arrogant and overconfident * When captured, dependent on villains letting him live long enough to escape Trivia *The classic James Bond (1953-2004) was used in his Death Battle due to it being the most iconic version. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Snipers Category:Spy Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:007 Characters Category:Combatants without Super abilities